


no straights allowed in hopes peak academy uwu

by dangerMusic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Group chat, Hopes Peak AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, LGBT+ Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, all of them - Freeform, chat fic, indulgent shipping, its ouma not oma, let them be happy and gay, mild V3 spoilers, no beta we die like men, same for my headcanons, teenage humour, wow is that me writing something? shocking, you will wrench my ships from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerMusic/pseuds/dangerMusic
Summary: five foot sexy inches: :3five foot sexy inches: :3cfive foot sexy inches: >:3c-the danganronpa kids deserve a happy school life let me have this much





	no straights allowed in hopes peak academy uwu

**Author's Note:**

> woosh. im bad at writing but i like to think that 1) im a good rp-er and 2) im fucking hilarious so have this shit show of kids being kids
> 
> yes the other classes will feature later
> 
> leave suggestions for better names in ur comments if u want <3

Jan 6 2018 – [ 17:48 ]

**_five foot sexy inches_ added _Saihara Shuichi_ , _Harukawa_ _Maki_ and 13 others to the group.**

**_five foot sexy inches_ renamed group to Hewwo Fewwow Sinnews UwU**

_Harukawa Maki:_ what in fresh hell is this

 _five foot sexy inches:_ your wowst nightmawe :3

**_Harukawa Maki_ left the group**

_five foot sexy inches_ : awwwwwwwwwww :(

 _Shinguji Korekiyo_ : What the hell Ouma?

 _five foot sexy inches_ : im not ouwma!

 _Saihara Shuichi_ : yes you are, only you and yonaga speak dedicatedly in furry and yonaga isn’t nicknamed

 _Yonaga Angie_ : ouma is an insolent fool! ^.^

 _five foot sexy inches_ : mean, saihara-chan!

**_Luminary Of The Stars_ added _Harukawa Maki_ to the group**

_Luminary Of The Stars_ : What's this even for ouma why are you fucking with us again

 _five foot_ _sexy inches_ : im not fucking with u guys this time lol

 _five foot sexy inches_ : i wanted to make a groupchat for us to talk between classes so that we can keep in touch despite our separate classes

 _Shinguji Korekiyo:_ Isn't that why we are in dormitories?

 _five foot sexy inches:_ okay but. at least 5 of us are depressed and i dont like going outside

 _yumeno himiko_ : he raises a fair point

 _GAY_ : HI YUMENO :D

 _yumeno himiko_ : hi chabashira

 _Shinguji Korekiyo_ : How am I not surprised that Chabashira called herself that.

 _five foot sexy inches_ : ok so!!!!!! time for the good bit

 _Saihara Shuichi_ : Oh No

 _five foot sexy inches_ : :3

 _five foot sexy inches_ : :3c

 _five foot sexy inches_ : >:3c

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Harukawa Maki’_ s name to _ass ass in_**

_ass ass in_ : im fucking leaving again

 _Luminary Of The Stars_ : Dont

 _**five foot sexy inches** _ **changed _L_ _uminary Of The Stars_ ’s name to _buzz lightyear_**

 _buzz lightyear_ : Why

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Piano Freak_ ’s name to _what dem fingers do_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Shinguji Korekiyo_ ’s name to _shingucci_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Yonaga Angie_ ’s name to _god sucked my dick in a parking lot_**

_god sucked my dick in a parking lot_ : 0w0

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _K1-B0_ ’s name to _irumas fantasies_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _TITS_ ’s name to _nuts and bolts_**

_five foot sexy inches_ : thats what you do to keeboy

 _what dem fingers do_ : zigiusf6g79hy8  j nuidg

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Tojo Kirumi_ ’s name to _momma goose_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Ryoma Hoshi_ ’s name to _sans undertale_**

_sans undertale_ : What kind of fuckery is this

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Shirogane Tsumugi_ ’s name to _Xx0narutogirl0xX_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _GAY’s_ name to _aikido is gay culture_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _guacamole guacamole_ ’s name to _cryptid vegetable_**

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Gokuhara Gonta’_ s name to _bug fucker_**

_aikido is gay culture_ : CHANGE THAT RIGHT NOW GREMLIN

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _bug fucker’_ s name to _me me bug boy_**

_aikido is gay culture_ : Better!!!!

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _yumeno himiko_ ’s name to _gayge (gay mage)_**

_five foot sexy inches:_ and finally

 _Saihara Shuichi_ : Oh No.

 _five foot sexy inches_ : >;3c

**_five foot sexy inches_ changed _Saihara Shuichi_ ’s name to _sheer luck_**

_five foot sexy inches_ : get it? because saihara-chan always solves cases with luck ;P

 _five foot sexy inches_ : and also it’s a pun on sherlock uwu

 _sheer luck_ : y’know, it’s not funny when you explain it…

 _irumas fantasies_ : I'm perplexed by my choice of name, I don’t understand??

 _nuts and bolts_ : WELL YOU SEE

 _momma goose_ : Iruma.

 _nuts and bolts_ : WHEN A ROBOT AND THEIR MECHANIC LOVE EACHOTHER VERY MUCH

 _momma goose_ : IRUMA.

 _nuts and bolt_ s: IM SORRY MOM

 _momma goose:_ I forgive you.            

 _irumas fantasies_ : I still don’t get it???

 _sheer luck_ : its okay keebo. don’t worry about it.

 _cryptid vegetable_ : what the fuck is going on here

 _five foot sexy inche_ s: :O LOOK A CRYPTID

 _Xx0narutogirl0xX_ : :O LOOK A CRYPTID

 _god sucked my dick in a parking lot_ : :O LOOK A CRYPTID

 _buzz lightyear_ : :O LOOK A CRYPTID

 _aikido is gay culture:_ :O LOOK A CRYPTID

 _nuts and bolts:_ :O LOOK A CRYPTID ? am I doing this right???

 _what dem fingers do:_ youre doing great keebo sweetie

 _cryptid vegetable:_ hwat

 _five foot sexy inches:_ how high are you amami-chan

 _cryptid vegetable_ : like, 4 feet

 _cryptid vegetable_ : just kidding. ive only just woke up

 _what dem fingers do:_ Amami What The Fuck?

 _momma goose:_ It’s 6pm Amami. Why have you only just woken up?

 _cryptid vegetable_ : That’s How It Be Sometimes On This Bitch Of An Earth

 _sheer luck_ : amami,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _what dem fingers do:_ you concern me so much amami what the fuck?????

 _sans undertale:_  Big mood, amami.

 _sans undertale:_  On that note

 _sans undertale_ : I don’t mean to help ouma but.

 _sheer luck_ : oh god.

 _five foot sexy inches_ : OWO YES?

**_sans undertale_ changed _nuts and bolts_ name to _instructions unclear, dick stuck in toaster_**

_five foot sexy inches: HDFJHFJFGHGJGHJ_

**_sans undertale_ changed _irumas fantasies_ ’s name to _nuts and bolts_**

_sans undertale_ : Its more accurate.

 _five foot sexy inches:_ IM FUCKGIN WHEEZING THANK U HOSHI-CHAN

 _instructions unclear, dick stuck in toaster_ : NICE BUT,

**_instructions unclear, dick stuck in toaster_ changed _instructions unclear, dick stuck in toaster_ ’s name to _INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTER_**

_INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTER:_ BETTER

 _Xx0narutogirl0xX:_ you just capitalised it?????

 _cryptid vegetable_ : that’s… a lot of dicks in toasters

 _what dem fingers do_ : jfghgsjgksdlgnlsn fu  kk

 _nuts and bolts_ : Okay, I understand a bit more now!

 _ass ass in:_ what am i doing here i want to die

 _sans undertale_ : Mood

 _five foot sexy inches:_  mood

 _Xx0narutogirl0xX:_  mood

 _INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTE_ R: MOOD

 _sheer luck_ : mood

 _nuts and bolts:_ Mood??

 _cryptid vegetable_ : mood

 _what dem fingers do:_  mood

 _god sucked my dick in a parking lot:_ Mood

 _five foot sexy inches:_  worm

 _me me bug boy:_ Worm ????

 _what dem fingers do_ : hiya gonta!!

 _me me bug boy:_ Gonta  not  know  what  go  on ?

 _cryptid vegetable:_ its fine, none of us do at this point.

 _momma goose_ : On that note, have any of you started our school projects?

 _five foot sexy inches_ : mom why did you bring that up im gonna fuckfin g cry

 _sheer luck_ : ...i’ve gently ignored it?

 _Xx0narutogirl0xX_ : mom that implies that youre lost too????

 _momma goose_ : Shirogane, with all due respect, if I'm looking for help from my dorm instead of my friend group I think it's quite obvious that I'm struggling?

 _five foot sexy inches:_ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEA ROAST HER MOM

 _cryptid vegetable_ : i would rather smoke with iruma than even start the project if im honest

 _INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTER:_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN? IM INCREDIBLY FUN TO SMOKE WITH

 _shingucci:_ On that note, Iruma, please learn how to block your door so that the whole dorm doesn’t get sanctioned for drug use and we need to use a whole can of febreze to clear the dorm of the smell just in case?

 _INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTER:_ iii mm sorr ryy  shinguuu ji fggixf DDDDDD:

 _gayge (gay mage)_ : thats not how u spell it

 _shingucci_ : Pardon?

 _gayge (gay mage)_ : its febreeze

 _cryptid vegetable_ : im sorry yumeno but gucci is right- its actually febreze

 _aikido is gay culture:_ ARE YOU SAYING YUMENO IS WRONG????????????????

 _cryptid vegetable_ : [febreze_can.jpg](https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/13043814?wid=520&hei=520&fmt=pjpeg)

 _gayge (gay mage)_ : brb having a breakdown

 _aikido is gay culture_ : IM GONA GO COMFORT YUMENO AND CRY

 _sans undertale_ : Biggest. Fucking. Mood.

 _ass ass in_ : i want to die

 _buzz lightyear_ : Dont

 

Jan 6 2018 – [ 21:56 ]

 _shingucci:_ Amami did you fucking call me Gucci?

 _what dem fingers do:_ SGOGSIGHZ B IT TOOK U THAT LONG TO NOTICE???????????

**Author's Note:**

> names:  
> sheer luck - Saihara Shuichi  
> gayge (gay mage) - Yumeno Himiko  
> buzz lightyear - Momota Kaito  
> what dem fingers do - Akamatsu Kaede  
> cryptid vegetable - Amami Rantarou  
> aikido is gay culture - Chabashira Tenko  
> five foot sexy inches - Ouma Kokichi  
> momma goose - Tojo Kirumi  
> me me bug boy - Gokuhara Gonta  
> god sucked my dick in a parking lot - Angie Yonaga  
> shingucci - Shinguji Korekiyo  
> ass ass in - Maki Harukawa  
> sans undertale: Hoshi Ryoma  
> INSTRUCTIONS UNCLEAR, DICK STUCK IN TOASTER - Iruma Miu  
> nuts and bolts - K1-B0  
> Xx0narutogirl0xX - Shirogane Tsumugi
> 
> thank u for reading
> 
> i will cry for every kudo yall give me
> 
> i might actually keep this up for a while if ppl like it oof
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
